


An Untitled Challenge or Adoption Fic

by Princess_Meria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Child Abuse, Child slavery, Gen, Kidnapping, Mild Claustrophobia, Work Up For Adoption/Challenge Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Meria/pseuds/Princess_Meria
Summary: Yasha was only three when he was kidnapped, forcefully adopted and removed from Russia and his family to America with his kidnappers.  He was six years old when he finally managed to give his kidnappers the slip and disappeared into the underground network of homeless children in New York City.  Three months later he is found by none other than the Black Widow and Hawkeye!I'm a busy college student with an incredibly active imagination.  I'm posting several stories that I have begun that I'm willing to let people have or as a challenge prompt.  All I ask is that you let me know that you are going to try and write this piece and give me the credit nod, like "Thanks to Princess_Meria for the idea" type of thing.





	An Untitled Challenge or Adoption Fic

**Author's Note:**

> If you take this on, there is one thing you MUST know. I may potentially continue this on my own, that does not mean however that I will make anyone take down their work. I would be pissed if an author gave permission to continue their work only to retract that permission when they begin working on it again. If one of your ideas sparks an idea in me and I forget to give you credit (this will be case by case dependent) please me know and I will almost always give you the credit for sparking my idea. There are lines that are in Russian I will leave it up to you how you want to work with them.
> 
> With that said... I also have requirements for those who adopt that differ from those who use this as a challenge prompt.
> 
> Those who want to adopt requirements:  
> 1\. Please have the first chapter either completely what I have already written or at least to the check up with Bruce. You can change the check up results or leave them the same.  
> 2\. I have this listed as a Yuri on Ice!!! crossover but I know that not everyone has watched it and so my only request is that if you decide to continue on with Yasha's love of skating please have them as a cameo. If you are a fan of Yuri on Ice!!! I was going to have Yasha be Victor's illegitimate son who he didn't know existed until Natasha called with Yasha's mother being related somehow to Yuri Plisetsky. Your choice.  
> 3\. HAVE FUN and BE RESPECTFUL!!!
> 
> For those who want this as a challenge prompt:  
> 1\. Similar to the first "rule" for those adopting, please use something from what I have already written. I am okay if you only use up until just after Yasha meets Natasha and Clint.  
> 2\. Crossover or Cameo's are optional but please have him interested is some sort of sport. I have no preference as to what that sport is.  
> 3\. BE RESPECTFUL AND HAVE FUN!!!

  
Avengers fic. Yuri!!! on ICE crossover?

"Yasha, come on. Their coming back. Hurry!"  Lini called. Yasha ignored her. He had heard someone calling to him in a way he could understand. In all the time since he was taken from тётя(aunt) and дядя(uncle).  
"Слушать, Clint. Есть ребёнок здесь. Все нормально, ребёнок. Мы не будем вам больно. Мы можем встретиться с вами?" (Listen, Clint. There is a child over there. It is fine, child. We will not hurt you. Can we meet you?) The person called. Lini had come up from behind him and began to drag him away from the voice.  
"Нет! Стоп! Оставь меня в покое!" (No! Stop! Leave me alone!) Yasha screamed. Lini froze at the sound of approaching footsteps before shoving Yasha towards the sound and fleeing. Yasha only had seconds before a woman with fire red hair came around the corner followed closely by a blonde man. Yasha blinked at the woman and whispered, "тётя?"(Auntie)  
"Нет, я не твоя тётя." (No, I'm not your auntie) Natasha Romanoff answered. Clint Barton paused before asking the child, "как вас зовут?" (What is your name?)  
"Меня зовут Яша." (My name is Yasha) he answered.  
"Ты можешь говорить по-Английски?" (Can you speak English?) Natasha asked gently.   
"Da. Don't like to." Yasha said haltingly. Clint smiled at the boy.   
"But you understand it, correct?" He asked. Yasha nodded.  
"May we bring you to our doctor?" Natasha asked. Yasha froze.  
"Нет, нет. Пожалуйста, я не могу идти к врачу. Пожалуйста." (No, no. Please, I can't go to a doctor. Please.) Yasha pleaded. Clint crouched in front of the boy, slowly he reached out for Yasha's hand waiting for the boy to hold his hand.  
"Can you tell me why Yasha? We don't have to go to the doctor but I would like to know why." Clint asked him calmly.  
"Не допускаются к врачу. Быть хорошим рабом и вам не нужен врач." (Not allowed a doctor. Be a good slave and you won't need a doctor.) Yasha answered mechanically. Natasha let out an angry hiss and Yasha flinched back into Clint's arms. As Clint gently wrapped his arms around Yasha, the little boy began to whimper and shake.  
"Hush, дитя(baby). Hush. Your safe now, Yasha. You are safe." Clint murmured. The little boy pressed his face into Clint's chest. Natasha stood and Clint followed her after cradling Yasha to his chest. As they brought little Yasha into the tower, he began to cry and shake again.  
"Hush дитя(baby). Yasha you are safe. We will protect you." Clint soothed him.  
"ты обещаешь?" (You promise) Yasha asked, blue eyes wide as he looked at them. Clint gently squeezed him.  
"обещаю." (I promise) Clint whispered to him. Yasha nodded and pressed closer into the archer's chest. Clint nodded to Natasha and continued their walk to Bruce's lab. As they entered the elevator, Yasha shook again.  
"Yasha, child what's wrong?" Natasha asked.  
"Стены закрытия в."(Walls closing in) Yasha whimpered. Clint hitched the little boy higher on his hip.  
"Yasha, little one, look at me. It's going to be okay. If you get scared, look at me, okay? I won't let you go." Clint told the boy. Yasha nodded and buried his face into Clint's neck.  
"Jarvis, could you get us to Bruce's lab faster?" Clint asked.  
"Of course, Hawkeye." Jarvis replied as the elevator sped up. When the elevator reached the floor, Clint exited first and gently pulled Yasha's face from his neck.  
"It's okay now, Yasha. We aren't in the elevator anymore." Clint murmured to the child. Once Yasha had looked around, Clint began to set the boy down but the child clung to him. Natasha smiled and continued towards Bruce's lab.  
"Tasha." Bruce greeted before refocusing on the microscope in front of him.  
"Bruce, we need some of your other expertise." Natasha said. Bruce glanced back up at them, nodded, and said, "Jarvis will you please keep an eye on this and record the data I need?"  
"Of course, Dr Banner." came the reply.  
"Alright. I'm all yours Tasha, Clint." He said. Clint grinned at the doctor before gently pulling Yasha from his hiding place on Clint's back.  
"Нет! Пожалуйста "(No! Please! I be good. I be good, promise! Promise! No Please!) Yasha cried reaching back for Clint.  
"Yasha hush little one. Bruce won't hurt you. We want to make sure you are ok. I will be right here. You can hold my hand, I won't leave you." Clint said trying to soothe the child. Yasha whined but allowed Clint to set him down. Bruce was gentle with the boy telling him everything he was going to do before he did and, if the child was still scared, Clint let Bruce show what he was going to do with Clint modeling as the patient. The check up revealed, that aside from bruises and scrapes, Yasha had several large scars and that he was suffering from malnutrition. Bruce took a small amount of blood to test for what nutrients Yasha was missing and to put his DNA into the system. It would be important if the child was going to be living with them in the tower. When Bruce turned back around, he found Clint showering the small boy with praise.  
"The last few things will take some time. Why don't you bring Yasha up stairs?" Bruce suggested. Clint nodded, glanced over at Natasha before pulling Yasha into his arms and taking the boy from the room.  
"So Yasha what would you like to do?" Clint asked.  
"Skate?" Yasha asked.  
"You want to go skating?" Clint replied.  
"No! Watch skating! Ice Skating!" Yasha answered, bouncing excitedly in Clint's arms.


End file.
